The present invention relates to the use of sinkers in the field of sport fishing wherein casting is a preferred method for catching fish. In particular, the invention is a reusable sinker that is secured to a fishing line wherein the weight component is readily removable without damage to the fishing line or weight. Thus, the invention eliminates the time consuming steps commonly associated with salvaging a fishing line or sinker when the removal or exchange of a sinker is desired.
Typically, sport fishing utilizes a rod and reel combination for controlling a fishing line with a lure placed at the end of the fishing line to catch fish. The reel stores the fishing line and is used in retrieval of the fishing line. Delivery of the fishing line and lure is accomplished by lowering the lure into a body of water by releasing an amount of fishing line from the reel. Due to the lightweight nature of fishing line, the lure may require additional weight to overcome friction inherent in a reel to sink the lure to a desired depth in water. For this reason it is common to place a weight, usually a small piece of lead, near the lure allowing gravity to sink the lure into the water. The necessity of a weight is further demonstrated when the lure is substituted for live bait, such as minnows, that swim near the surface of the water limiting their effectiveness if not weighted down.
A skill in sport fishing is the ability to determine the correct lure and weight combination. For example, a weight that does not position a lure at the desired water depth must be changed for a heavier weight. A weight that is too heavy does not provide a "feel" in the line when a fish has taken the lure and should be changed to a lighter weight. The importance of weights is most obvious when the lure is pitched a distance from the fisherman's position. This pitching, commonly referred to as casting, requires sufficient weight on the end of the fishing line to overcome air resistance, reel friction, and at the end of the cast be able to sink the lure to the desire water depth. A fishing line with a heavy weight will cause the cast to fall short of its intended location while a light weight may prevent casting of any distance. Variables such as wind direction and existing lure mass present additional factors in determining the correct casting weight. A piece of lead is also commonly used for casting as a weight to overcome the aforementioned casting problems. This lead may be crimped directly to the fishing line or may consist of an eye hook molded into the lead whereby the eye hook is tied to the fishing line.
The current art of sinker design inhibits even the skilled fisherman for the difficultly in removing or changing a sinker is costly in regards to time lost and tackle damage. For example, malleable lead that is crimped directly to a fishing line for a weight may slide off if not crimped correctly and loss of the weight may not be determined until the fishing line is retrieved. If the weight is crimped tightly with a pliers, thereby deforming it, the weight will not slide off but it is not salvageable and requires the line to be cut when removal is desired. Disadvantages of a molded sinker become apparent upon attempt of removal from the fishing line. For instance, if the molded sinker is determined to be the wrong size for current conditions, the exchange of the sinker for one of a different size or type requires the untying of the fishing line from the eye hook or, more practically, the fishing line is cut when removal is desired. Installation of a new weight may now require relocation of the lure due to the cut fishing line. The time consuming task of changing sinkers results in many fisherman utilizing only one sinker with their various lure/bait combinations to avoid this time consuming process. The time element is of a special concern to professional sportsman. The inconvenience caused by the existing art is a concern of all fisherman.
The invention is believed to be a significant improvement in the art of sinkers in that once the present invention is installed, a weight can be exchanged in a minimal of time by simply pulling the current weight component off and substituting a desired weight. The removed weight component is not damaged during the exchange allowing future reuse.